


⋘ Communication Channel ⋙

by venomine



Category: viscets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomine/pseuds/venomine
Summary: yknowdisclaimers stuff, get u knowing stuff in advance so you don't trip through my stories blindim doing you a favor========================================================





	1. Disclaimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow  
> disclaimers stuff, get u knowing stuff in advance so you don't trip through my stories blind
> 
> im doing you a favor  
> ========================================================

Hey!! 

Chat fic? Chat fic.

 

As a note; the handheld messaging system is a prototype created by Convey Corps. It's a factory specializing in developing a lot of things including transportation and technology. It also has a branch for law enforcement, and more branches I haven't developed quite yet. The prototypes is handed out to everyone in Convey Corps, world's leaders, and Atrlees have their own because Juno invented a better one.

 

So with that said; I will be switching between groups per chapters, I might stick to one group for couple of chapters though, depending on the plot and length. I will specify which group I'm doing in the notes. So it goes;

 

 **Convey Corps** : the whole factory employees whom bothers to pick up their handhelds and say something. some may not even say a word.

 **World Leaders** : This includes three leaders, and two sub-leaders.

 **The Atrlees** : A quite small group of three, but they're enjoyable I promise!

 

Ok, that's all I suppose! I hope you enjoy your ride! <3


	2. """God"""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lets start officially with the world leaders!!!  
> ============================

< **SIGMUND ALDENURE** > opens < **COMMUNICATION CHANNEL** >

< **SIGMUND ALDENURE** > adds < **PEREGRINE EDVIN** >, < **ERIN MAYFIE** >, < **HARLOW DREAD** >, and < **AADYA SIDHU** >

PEREGRINE: i didn't expect this.

< **SIGMUND** > changes nickname to < **SIGRE** >

< **SIGMUND** > changes < **PEREGRINE** > nickname to < **RAVEN** >

< **SIGMUND** > changes < **ERIN** > nickname to < **LAMB** >

SIGRE: I'm tired of trying to make conferences happen, and it ends up being cancelled.

SIGRE: This is a better opinion.

SIGRE: We can have conferences here.

LAMB: Makes sense.

HARLOW: Pardon me.

HARLOW: Why is there voice to text opinion on my screen.

SIGRE: Everyone has it.

HARLOW: I can't talk.

SIGRE: Insecure of your voice or something?

SIGRE: That's dumb.

AADYA: She's mute.

SIGRE: What?

AADYA: Mute.

AADYA: It means she can hear but she cannot speak.

AADYA: At all.

SIGRE: How do you even communicate then?

HARLOW: I sign.

SIGRE: What?

HARLOW: I sign, and Wicker interprets.

SIGRE: I thought that was some sort of puppetry.

SIGRE: I could not think otherwise with your paws just flailing all over the place.

AADYA: You are being rude, you know?

LAMB: Is that unexpected though?

AADYA: Frankly, no.

SIGRE: _Now_ you two are being rude.

RAVEN: i can help disabling the feature for you, if you want?

HARLOW: That would be lovely, thank you.

SIGRE: Wait a minute.

SIGRE: Can't Wicker use the voice to text opinion?

HARLOW: You need to press the button, and Wicker doesn't have paws.

SIGRE: You do, though.

HARLOW: What if I have my paws full?

SIGRE: Make it not full.

AADYA: Listen, it's easier to just disable it than make a huge deal out of it.

SIGRE: Hm.

SIGRE: Okay listen.

HARLOW: Sanyi, stop it.

HARLOW: I'm feeling rather offended.

HARLOW: I would prefer to disable it.

SIGRE: Don't call me that.

HARLOW: Then stop trying to argue about voice to text feature.

SIGRE: You don't have control over me.

SIGRE: I'm the God, you know that!

AADYA: Sure, _Sanyi_.

< **SIGRE** > sets status to < **IDLE** >

RAVEN: well.

RAVEN: that went great.

LAMB: Mm.


	3. Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the atrlee fam!! and some dude  
> ====================

< **JUNO ATRLEE** > opens < **COMMUNICATION CHANNEL** >

< **JUNO ATRLEE** > adds < **PIPER ATRLEE** > and < **FRANKIE ATRLEE** >

PIPER: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

FRANKIE: About time you got this running, why did it take so long? It's not hard to clone a device, is it?

JUNO: I had to make adjustments.

FRANKIE: Had to, or wanted to.

JUNO: You got me there.

JUNO: Anyway, I'm sick of looking for you guys when you two leave for " _adventures_ " and come back home needing repairs.

JUNO: So use this for emergencies, contact me if you need anything, and I will do the same.

JUNO: That especially means you, Piper, don't use this for fun.

PIPER: (´･ω･`)

FRANKIE: Can Piper even type words?

PIPER: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

JUNO: She can, but I installed an emoticon program for her since it's up her alley.

FRANKIE: I see.

PIPER: (◕‿◕✿)

 

< **001** > whispered < **PIPER ATRLEE** >

001: Piper.

PIPER: ∑(O_O;)

001: Really?

001: I implore you, please use words.

PIPER: (¬_¬ )

001: Words.

PIPER: are you happy now

001: Yes, I appreciate it.

PIPER: who are you anyway

001: Thank you for asking.

001: I am 001.

PIPER: (¬_¬ )

PIPER: obviously

001: I reached out to you because my signal informed me that there are another one of my kind in the world.

PIPER: another one of your kind

001: You are a robot, correct?

PIPER: (￢_￢;)

001: In fact, 000, as in the first robot ever created.

PIPER: ∑(O_O;)

PIPER: wait youre another robot

PIPER: did juno make you

001: Who?

PIPER: what

001: I was created by Convey Corps.

PIPER: (・_・;)

PIPER: like

PIPER: to be their solider or something

001: Yes.

PIPER: why are you telling me this

001: Because I want my sister to join me.

001: Be a solider alongside me.

PIPER: ∑(O_O;)

PIPER: ill have to decline

PIPER: and youre not my sibling

001: What?

001: Convey Corps could give you anything you want, you name it, you have it.

PIPER: juno does the same too

PIPER: and ive lived with juno for centuries

PIPER: i cant leave her like that

001: Wait, Juno as in the Juno Atrlee?

PIPER: yeah

001: That explains why you exist.

PIPER: (￢_￢;)

001: Surely you were created just five years ago, why do you say you've lived for centuries?

PIPER: uh

PIPER: time travel

001: Time travel? That isn't possible.

PIPER: what year are you in now

001: 194

PIPER: its 1003 here

001: That's impossible.

001: Give me one notable event that is possible in the future.

PIPER: uh

PIPER: i cant say anything

PIPER: i might create more alternate realities than juno wants there to be

001: You already are by telling me about time travel.

001: Now tell me a notable event.

< **JUNO ATRLEE** > blocked < **001** > from the channel

PIPER: (×﹏×)


End file.
